Dazzling Illusions
by jane3876
Summary: She was scared. How was she going to handle it? Would he help her heal or would he toss her aside as he had so many other? She needed him, but would he be there for her? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha  
**

**Dazzling Illusions**

_Prologue_

As a young girl, she had always hoped she would find that special guy, that one guy that could make her heart lift at a smile and her toes curl with a graze of fingertips. Just as many girls had, she kept her eyes open and her heart hopeful. But as the years wore on, her eyes began to close and her heart shrink with reality. She learned, whether she had wanted to or not, that you couldn't always rely on the man, the sparkling prince you'd been waiting for. You had to stand on your own. She had learned the hard way…

_Chapter One_

"Kagome! Come down here please!"

A small girl with short black hair and big innocent eyes looked up from her drawings as her eyes began to cloud with slight fear. What had she done wrong this time?

She got to her feet reluctantly and trudged down the stairs. At the bottom, her mother stood, with her hands on her hips, a frown on her pretty face, a rare sight. Kagome's head dropped in shame, even though she didn't know what she had done wrong.

"Kagome," her mother said, uttering a tired sigh. "I don't want to have to ask this of you, but your brother Souta lost his backpack in the woods. Since he's only five and you're seven, I was hoping you could go help him find it."

Kagome brightened. She wasn't in trouble. She nodded eagerly. Her mother gave her a small smile.

"Thank you sweet heart. I trust you not to get lost. But please, if you don't find it in fifteen minutes, come back so I'll know you're both safe." Kagome nodded again and grabbed her little brother's hand, who had been standing behind their mother in fear. She gave him a reassuring smile before dragging him along with her out the door.

"Where did you last see it, Souta?" she asked as they made their way into the dense forest.

"Umm. Over there I think," he said, pointing a chubby finger to the right. She nodded and kept her hand on his. After a few minutes of walking, Kagome took an uneasy look around. They had walked a long way. Maybe they should turn back…

"There it is!" Souta cried, yanking his hand from his sister's and running in the direction of a red dot in the forest.

"Souta!" Kagome raced after him. Just as they reached the backpack, Souta grinned and grabbed up the bundle. Kagome frowned as she saw the condition the backpack was in. It had long, jagged rips in the fabric. It looked like someone had gone after it with a knife.

"Souta…" Kagome said, grabbing his hand and casting a wary glanced around the forest. "We should get back to Mom…She'll get worried."

"Okay!"

Kagome started walking the direction they came in, but soon, she knew she was lost. It all looked the same. She couldn't distinguish the difference. She clutched Souta's hand tighter and continued walking.

Just as the sun began to dip, felt Souta tug on her hand and looked down at him. His face was tired.

" 'Gome, I'm tired. When are we getting home?"

She gave him a smile. "Soon, Souta. We'll be home soon." He nodded and yawned.

_I hope. Mom is going to be mad if we don't get home soon,_ she thought. Her mother had always told her that if she were ever lost in the woods, to just keep walking in a straight line, she'd find an end to it eventually. She set her face in determination and kept walking.

Souta's yawns began to become more frequent, just as his footsteps began to slow and Kagome had to practically drag him.

"I'm sleepy, can we stop now?"

Kagome was tired herself, her feet aching slightly from all the walking. She nodded and looked around her. Her face brightened a little as she saw it. Before her stood a tall oak, its branches spreading to the sky. She could climb those branches and they could take a small break before continuing once more.

"Souta. Can you climb that tree?" she asked, pointing. Souta's eyes widened as he looked up at it, but he nodded. "Okay, I'll go up first, then I'll help you up, okay?"

" 'Kay."

Kagome let go of his hand and climbed on the lowest branch. After hauling herself up to the fifth branch, she was satisfied with the thickness of it and wouldn't have to worry about falling. She climbed back down to the lowest branch and held out her hand for her brother.

She helped him up the first and somehow managed to lift him enough to he could grasp the second and pull himself over.

"Go to the fifth one, Souta," she said, holding her hands on his back to keep him from falling. He nodded, his face scrunched in concentration. Finally, they reached the branch and Souta sat down with Kagome as she leaned against the trunk and felt her eyelids began to feel heavy. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, trying to stay awake.

A breeze stirred the branches and caused Souta to shiver and scoot closer to his sister.

"I'm cold, 'Gome."

"It's okay, Souta. Come here, I'll keep you warm."

He nodded and set between her legs and cuddled into her warmth. She herself felt goose bumps break out on her skin, but ignored it. All her focus was on her little brother and keeping him warmth. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Go to sleep, Souta. We'll need to keep going soon." Again, he nodded and did as she asked, his breathing evening out in minutes. Only when she was sure he was asleep did she let her own eyes slide closed.

_Just a few minutes…_

Inuyasha shoved the boy beside him and laughed as he stumbled, then turned and growled at him. Kouga curled his fists.

"What do you want, dog breath?" he asked in a low, threatening voice. Well, as threatening as a ten year old can be. His handsome face was twisted in hate as he looked at his enemy.

"You have to come with me," Inuyasha said, looking the smirk and scowling.

"Why, in the fiery pits of hell, would I do something like that?"

"Because, flea bag, our fathers want to go hunting together and we have to come!"

Kouga loosened his fists and turned his back on Inuyasha, crossing his arms over his chest and sniffing.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get left behind," Kouga said, a gleam to his remarkable eyes.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like you're that fast."

Kouga whirled back to him. "Hey, you—"

"Boys, boys," a deep, booming voice came. "I won't have to take you back home will I, Kouga?" Kouga looked over his shoulder at his father and hung his head, shaking it slightly.

"No, sir. I'll be good." Inuyasha began to laugh at Kouga before he felt a strong hand fall onto his shoulder. He froze, slight fear crossing his features.

"I won't have to worry about you either, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha swallowed dryly but shook his head.

"No, sir. I won't do anything wrong."

"Good," both men said together, then looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, come on, boys. We're wasting sunlight!" Kouga's father boomed, a grin breaking out on his handsome face. He slapped Kouga on his back and headed in the direction of the forest that surrounded their land. Inuyasha's father followed, a small smile on his face. He shook his head at his friend's attitude and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Come on, son. We better get started, or else they'll get started without us."

Inuyasha nodded eagerly and ran after his father. Kouga followed suite.

By the time they reach the middle of the forest, the boys were already back at bickering and tossing insults. Their fathers only shook their heads and continued to ignore them. That is until Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, one insult hitting too close.

"Take that back, you filthy excuse for a demon!" Kouga yelled, his voice echoing through the forest.

"Never," Inuyasha spat. Kouga began to throw bunches, most of which Inuyasha avoided until one lucky shot got him on his chin, sending stars behind his eyes. He stumbled back and leaned back against a tree. He breathing was labored, as was Kouga's.

As Kouga opened his mouth, a sharp voice stopped him.

"Kouga, Inuyasha! Stop that at once!" They scowled but walked back to their father's and continuing on. Just as Kouga crouched behind a bush, a bird in his line of sight, he watched as it flew up into the air and Kouga uttered a sigh, standing. But something caught his eye. He turned his head to look at it and gasped at what he saw.

"Dad! Dad come quick!" he said in a panicked tone. The men, with Inuyasha on their heels, entered the clearing Kouga had been in and looked around for danger.

"Kouga, what is it?" his father asked, grasping his shoulders and looking him over for injuries.

Kouga lifted a shaky finger and pointed up into the tree he'd been looking.

"Look," he breathed. His father raised his head and looked up at what his son was pointing at. His mouth fell open on a gasp.

"Oh, God. Inutaisho! Look at that!"

Inuyasha's father looked up. "We have to get them down immediately," he said calmly.

"Inuyasha, can you get the little boy?" Inuyasha nodded, swallowing. "Then get to it," his father almost snapped, causing Inuyasha to jump.

Inuyasha jumped nimbly onto the branch the two children were on and wrapped his arms around the small boy. But the girl's hold on him only tightened as she shivered. "Souta," she murmured weakly. Inuyasha's ears pointed towards her and he cocked his head.

"Hey, dog meat, what's takin' you so long?" Kouga shouted up.

Inuyasha frowned before prying the girl's arms away from the boy and lifting him into his arms. He leapt swiftly down. Kouga's father strode over as Inuyasha's father leapt up into the tree to get the girl.

"We need to get them somewhere warm," Kouga's father said, looking up at the other man, who nodded, the small girl still clutched in his arms. Her unbound black hair swayed in the breeze as her pretty face screwed up.

"Sou…ta," she moaned, shivering as she felt the warmth of the man holding her, but instinctively burrowing deeper. Inuyasha's father smirked softly down at the young girl before looking at Kouga's father, who had the boy in his arms. He gave him a slight nod and they were off, their boys hot on their heels.

**(AN: I'm not sure if this is going to be a inu/kag or an kou/kag. You could take a vote or something...but how was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm kind of lost on what kind of names for Kouga's father I should do, so any ideas would be helpful. Thanks!)**

**Jane**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...

**Dazzling Illusions**

**Chapter Two**

That night, after the men had gotten the young girl settled and comfortable, they were able to relax. She had struggled in and out of consciousness the whole time they had been trying to treat the exposure, every time muttering the young boy's name.

The boy, however, stayed unconscious, slightly worrying the men and boys, but the men could smell that he was only slightly sick from the cold. Inuyasha had passed out next to the young boy—they had to use his room because there were only three—and Kouga still sat in the same room as the girl, keeping watch. His father had urged him to try and curl up next to her and get some sleep, but Kouga had blushed slightly and said he wasn't sleepy yet. So, his father let him sit there, staring out the window while listening to the girl's heart beat and breathing, slightly proud of his son's devotion.

Kouga watched as the girl's chest rose and fell with her soft breathing. She had been sleeping soundly for the past hour or so. His eyes were heavy with fatigue but he refused to close them. What if she woke up again, yelling for the Souta boy? He didn't want his exhausted father to be worried again, so it was his duty to watch out for her instead, and he took his responsibilities seriously.

He suddenly jerked awake. He looked around and yawned. Then he sat straighter, his eyes widening. He had fallen asleep? How long had he been out? He glanced at the girl quickly and saw that she was in the same position as before. His face screwed up in confusion. He looked around for what had woken him up and heard it. A whimper.

Kouga glanced at the girl once more and saw that her hands and feet were started to thrash a little, her face twisted in what looked like pain.

"Souta…" she moaned, turning her head uneasily. "Didn't Mom tell…you not to…won…wonder?"

_(Dream)_

Kagome watched as Souta ran away from her, his form getting smaller and small as her ran. She tried to go after him, but she couldn't. Her feet refused to move. So she screamed instead, but her voice came out in a whisper.

"Souta! Come back!"

She willed her legs to move as her tears streamed down her face. She couldn't loose her brother. He needed her. Suddenly, arms went around her waist, pulling her even farther away from him. She wanted to struggled but was paralyzed.

"No…Please. Let go!" She turned her head painfully to look up at whoever what holding her back from her brother. It was the clear form of a man, his broad hands clasped gently around her. His muscled shoulders seemed about to burst from his clothes as he walked in the opposite direction Souta had taken. She squinted her eyes to look up at his face but found it in shadow. All she could see was his mouth. It was twisted into a small, caring smile.

Kagome knew in the back of her mind she was safe with this strange man, but that didn't stop her from crying out to her brother.

"Please! Souta! Souta! Please, mister. You have to let me go! That's my brother, I have to go get him!"

A deep voice carried to her ears, causing her to lift her shocked, tear-filled eyes to the strange man's face once more as he talked in a soothing tone.

"It's okay, Kagome. He'll come back. You're safe with me."

But she flicked a panicked glance to the direction Souta had taken so quickly.

"Are…Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kagome. He'll come back. Trust me…"

She relaxed completely, closing her eyes once more.

_(End Dream)_

Kouga stood at her bedside, his hands fisted helplessly as he watched her thrash and cry out for the boy. He could do nothing. But just as suddenly as she had started, she relaxed and a small smile formed on her face. He jerked back as she gasped, her eyes springing open and shooting up.

Kouga saw dazedly that her eyes were a big, sad brown. But just as he registered this fact, her eyes suddenly flashed with panic.

"Where's Souta? Where am I? Who are you?" She shot out questions quicker then he could answer. So he waited calmly until she was done and gasping, staring at him, waiting.

"You're safe," he started, taking a careful step forward. "You're at the home of one of my friends. We found you and another boy, Souta, I think, in a tree a day ago. You're going to be fine and so is Souta."

Kagome nodded and sighed. But she eyed him wearily. He had long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, a strange fashion for boys about his age. His lightening blue eyes watched her calmly as he waited for her to relax once more. He had a face that promised to be handsome with maturity. Behind him, his light brown tail swished rhythmically. As he gave her a smile, a fang poked out adorably, making him look his age. She felt as though she recognized him and let out a pent up breath.

But just as she relaxed, her eyes grew big with childlike fear.

"Souta?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. He's in the other room with Inuyasha."

She nodded but frowned. "Can I trust you?" she asked bluntly, her eyes seeming suddenly ageless.

He stared at her for a few minutes, slightly put back. But he flashed his best smile, one he'd been told by girls was absolutely adorable.

"Yes, you can trust me."

"When can I see my brother?"

"In the morning. He's sleeping right now. You should do the same. You'll be going home then."

She looked at him in the eyes and saw the truth and nodded, her eyes drooping tiredly. She yawned and snuggled back into the blankets, her breathing evening out in a matter of minutes.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Kagome asked, twisting her hands nervously. Next to her, Kouga gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Sure. Inuyasha's not going to bite." She looked unconvinced, but her want to see that her brother was truly okay over powered her caution and had her pushing open the door of the bedroom he was in.

On the bed lay two boys. Souta was on his side, his legs curled in to keep himself warm, his face slack and peaceful. His dark hair fell messily around his face. Next to him, a boy around Kouga's age slept on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow, one leg poking out from the sheets. His silver hair fell around his shoulders in a mass of tangles. Kagome almost wanted to giggle as she saw the puppy ears on top of his head twitch restlessly in his sleep. She thought they were absolutely adorable.

Kouga saw her face brighten as she saw Inuyasha and shook his head. Every girl they met cried out in excitement when they saw Inuyasha and ran forward to pet the adorable appendages. Inuyasha would often growl in annoyance and swat their hands aside, then stride off, his hands in his pockets, his nose in the air.

But her face darkened as she took a step closer to the bed, glancing at Kouga. He motioned her forward and she walked to Souta's side.

She smiled softly, her eyes filling with tears as she watched him sleep. She reached out with a shaky hand as she brushed his bangs out of his face. He stirred at the contact and his big brown eyes blinked open. He saw her and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, yawning hugely.

"Hey, 'Gome," he said drowsily.

"Hey, Souta."

He saw as a tear fell from her eye and trailed down her pale cheeks.

"Why you crying, 'Gome?" he asked, lowering his fist. Next to him, a puppy ear twitched and turned toward the voices as the boy mumbled something and buried deeper into his pillow. Kouga sighed and strode over. He yanked off the sheet and grabbed a spare pillow and hit Inuyasha on the head.

"What the crap!" Inuyasha yelled as he shot up. He cast a glare at Kouga before yawning and stretching. "What was that for Kouga?" he asked, his eyes ill-tempered.

Kouga smirked. "Just felt like it," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome watched in a daze as Inuyasha shot off the bed and lunged at Kouga, who dodged it easily, making Inuyasha stumble to gain his feet. Inuyasha growled and fisted his clawed hands.

"Too slow, dog breath," Kouga taunted. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I'll show you slow, you flea bag!" Inuyasha lunged again and missed by an inch. Kouga shot out the door, calling out as he ran,

"Have to faster than that, mutt!" Inuyasha shouted an insult about his heritage and intelligence and raced after him, oblivious to the two strangers in his bedroom.

"What was that about, 'Gome?" Souta asked as he looked at his sister. She shook her head slowly, a bemused smile on her pretty face.

_Wow, they're fast,_ she thought.

"I don't know, Souta. I really don't know."

**(AN: So, how was it? I still need some help with the name of Kouga's father. Any suggestions. And I still need a vote, inu/kag or kou/kag fic? Thanks for reading!)**

**Jane**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...

**Dazzling Illusions  
**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at the tree of a man before her. He looked down at her with a gentle smile on his face. Kagome could tell where Kouga got his looks from. His big hands were on his hips as he watched her. His short dark brown hair complimented his tanned skin and set his bright eyes sparkling. His rugged features were kind and caring, but that didn't help Kagome calm. Behind her, Souta huddled almost fearfully.

"You're really big," Kagome heard Souta say, poking his head out from behind her. She jumped as the man's laugh boomed out, bouncing loudly around the room.

"I ate my vegetables as a boy," he said. Souta, feeling braver, stepped from behind his older sister, but kept his hand in hers. His eyes widened in fascination as he tilted his head back to look up at the man's face.

"Wow. So, if I eat mine, I'll get as big as you?!"

Again that loud, warm laugh bounced around the room, but Kagome actually smiled at the sound.

"Maybe someday, son. Maybe someday." The man crouched down so he was eye-level with Kagome. "Hello there, little lady."

"Hi," she said, her smile brightening her features.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my brother Souta. Thank you for saving us in the woods, mister."

"It's okay, Kagome. We were glad to help. Weren't we, Inutaisho?" The man said, looking over to the other man standing calmly in the background. His long silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail, much like the one Kouga wore. His ears were pointed and Kagome was fascinated with the dark, magenta strips on his elegant cheekbones. His deep gold eyes sparkled warmly, instantly putting Kagome at ease. He was much leaner in build than Kouga's father, but probably could have matched up to him any day. His lips quirked and he nodded, saying in a smooth cultured voice,

"Yes, we were. I'm pleased to see you're healed."

Souta chose that moment to have one of his 'attacks'. Kagome gasped as his hand tightened over her with surprising strength. She looked at him in worry and saw his hand was clutched to his throat, his eyes huge.

"Souta? Are you okay, boy?" Kouga's father asked, glancing at Kagome in question. She whipped her head in his direction.

"Where's the backpack?" she asked in panicked tone.

"What backpack, honey?"

"The one we had. Where is it?"

"I—"

"Please, he has asthma! He needs his inhaler!" Kouga's father's eyes widened as he shot to his feet. In less than a second, he had the backpack clutched in his hand and handed it to her.

The men watched with worried eyes as Kagome opened the backpack and pulled out a small, white object. She turned to her brother, placing on hand on the back of his neck, the other on the button of the inhaler.

"Souta! Souta, take the medicine. Breathe deep, now." When Souta complied and his breathing regulated, Kagome let out a pent up breath.

"Kagome." She turned to look up at Inuyasha's father. He had a small smile on his face, yet his eyes were slightly worried. "Does this happen often?"

"No, only when he doesn't take his medicine." (AN: I know you probably don't have to take medicine for asthma, but in this story, you do) "That's why my mother sent us out into the woods in the first place. His inhaler has to be by his side at all times, because he often forgets."

He nodded.

"Well, Kagome," Kouga's father suddenly boomed cheerfully to break the tense silence. "I'm sure your mother's worried sick. I'll get you two home now." Kagome nodded, turning around to face Inuyasha and Kouga, who had been standing in the doorway the entire time. Kouga had a proud smile on his face while Inuyasha only watched her with a cocked head.

"I guess I'll see you sometime," she said softly. Kouga stepped forward.

"You take care of yourself, Kagome. I don't want to have to do this all over again," Kouga said jokingly. She nodded, smiling. She looked at Inuyasha, but he only nodded her way and mumbled,

"Bye."

She gave him a soft smile. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. I hope I'll see you again."

Inuyasha turned his head away to stare at the opposing wall. But he watched out of the corner of his eye as Kouga's father scooped her and her brother into his arms and took off. He watched until he could no longer see her and let out a deep breath.

_I hope I see you too, Kagome,_ he thought. But was interrupted when Kouga hit him on the head and shot off after him.

**Ten Years Later**

"Kagome! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs. "You're so slow!"

He heard a feminine shout from above and smirked. Beside him, Kouga tapped his foot impatiently, a scowl on his face.

"What crawled up your ass?" Inuyasha asked as they waited for Kagome to get ready for a dinner at Inuyasha's house. Kouga whipped his head in his direction, his devastatingly handsome face twisted in anger.

"Shut up, dog shit, and mind your own business!" he growled.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, imitating Kouga's pose. "Are you mad because Ayame has a boyfriend?"

Kouga gave him a warning growl.

"I'm warning you, mutt. Drop it."

"I mean, after like five years of practically stalking you, she finally gives up the ghost and moves on, but instead of being happy, you pout." Inuyasha shook his head. "That is so sad."

"That's it!"

Kagome looked up from her closet when she heard the sound of something crash. She shook her head and sighed. Ever since that day she had left, she had found out that Inuyasha and Kouga lived in her neighborhood and they had become quick friends. When Kagome had turned thirteen, Kouga had had a small crush on her, but it had soon faded away. Kagome had been relieved when she had found out about Ayame wanting him, and had even tired to help out the girl in her mission to get Kouga, making them quick friends. But after so many years of pining, Ayame had finally decided to give other guys a try. Though, by what Kagome was told, it wasn't working at all.

She cried out in frustration as she looked at the selection of clothes. Damn. Why did it have to take to long to pick a dress!? Resigned, Kagome picked the light pink one and put it on. Not bothering with her hair, she ran a brush through it before putting on her shoes and heading down the stairs. She didn't blink twice at what she saw.

Kouga and Inuyasha lay on the floor, Inuyasha on the bottom on his stomach. Kouga sat on top of him, holding his left arm at a awkward angle, yelling, "Take it back!" Inuyasha just kept laughing and gasping for breath.

"You know it's true!" Inuyasha yelled between laughs. Kouga growled lowly and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted as Kagome cleared her throat loudly. Both boys looked her way, a scowl on Kouga's face, a smirk on Inuyasha's. She shook her head and continued the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Boys," she said in a scolding tone, but it was ruined by the smile on her beautiful face. She had turned into quite a looker, to the frustration of Inuyasha and Kouga, who were known for being protective of her. Her long flowing black hair curled messily around her shoulders. Her big brown eyes, no longer sad, sparkling merrily.

Kouga let Inuyasha go when she lifted her brow. Inuyasha snickered and got up. He dusted off his clothes. He had grown to be a heart-throb. Though, to his frustration, he still had to bat off the hands of girls everywhere from his cute ears. His build was like that of his father, lean and agile.

Kouga stood next to him, his eyes ill-tempered. He still wore his hair as he had all those years ago. Though his build was a bit leaner than that of his father's, he still had the shoulders and hands.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha's laughing eyes to Kouga's mad ones and smiled.

"Ayame?" she asked Inuyasha, who nodded. Kouga turned his back on them and went to the door.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be late." With that said, he slammed the door shut behind him. Despite appearances, Inuyasha and Kouga had become close. They still didn't hesitate to throw insults and punches, but when it came to it, they had each other's backs, just as all three of them did.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked out the door. "You shouldn't tease him about that. You know he hate's that."

"I know. That's why I brought it up. It's true, though! Ever since he saw her with that other guy, all he's been doing is sulking and crying." Kagome snorted.

"Like Kouga would ever cry."

Inuyasha grunted. "True. But he might as well have, the woman. Christ he's more moody than a woman on her cycle."

"He just won't admit that he likes Ayame and all her advances. It'll happen over time. Don't you worry." Again, Inuyasha grunted and Kagome laughed. It was good to be near friends.

**(AN: I just wanted to say, yes, this is a story where time progresses. I'll get to the plot soon enough, don't you worry. And any names for Kouga's dad? I need some help!)**

**Jane**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Inuyasha...

Dazzling Illusions

**Chapter Four**

"Kagome!" a big booming voice greeted Kagome as soon as she entered the cozy home. She grinned as she was wrapped up in big, warm arms and swung off her feet.

"Hey, Kentaro. It's nice to see you again, too." She said with a muffled laugh against his broad chest. He laughed again, and set her on her feet. Behind him, Inutaisho grinned slightly.

"Hello, Inutaisho," she said respectfully, then grinned when he opened up his arms silently. She went into them willingly and kissed his cheek.

"How have you grown up?" Kentaro boomed excitedly. "Why, the last thing I remember you were at my waist."

She laughed good-naturedly and shook her head. "I've been doing it for quite some time. And I ate my vegetables as a little girl," she said, quoting what he said to Souta all those years ago. He laughed and ruffled her dark hair.

"Such a smart mouth you have."

"And the very image of her mother," Inutaisho said quietly, causing Kagome's smile to soften considerably as she saw the affection and regret in his eyes.

"She missed you, too," Kagome said in his ear as she passed. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"So, when's dinner?" Inuyasha suddenly shouted, headed towards the kitchen. "I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry," Kouga mumbled under his breath. "You stomach is like a black hole."

Inuyasha smirked. "Just like your brain." Kouga growled as he followed Inuyasha.

"You want to say that to my face, mutt?"

"I already did, or did you miss it? Would like me to do it again?"

Kentaro shook his head sadly. "I swear. You'd think after knowing each other since their first breath, they'd get along better."

"I don't know. It's kind of fun to listen to," Kagome commented dryly as they heard the tell tale shout and crash as the boys began to wrestle once more.

At dinner, Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Kouga, and ate without a worry in the world as the two boys threw each other dirty looks over her head.

"If you don't stop glaring at each other and eat, I'll shove it down your throat," Kagome said pleasantly, never looking up from her food. The boys grumbled while Kentaro slapped his fist on the table as he hooted.

"So, Kentaro, how did you and Inutaisho meet again?" Kagome asked to break the silence.

"You've heard that story so many times I'm surprised you can't recite it."

"Oh, I can. I just like hearing it." He laughed and sighed.

"Well, I had just turned twenty, I believe. I was quite cocky when I was that age, always causing trouble at my wake."

"Gee, I wonder who _that_ sounds like," Inuyasha said dryly, causing Kouga to growl once more. Kagome hit Inuyasha on the hand with her fork and gave him a withering stare.

"Behave," she said sternly, then turned her glare to Kouga when he laughed. They both nodded and she turned back to the older men. "Continue, please."  
"As I was saying, I was very mischievous. I could never quite seem to leave well enough alone. Well, as luck would have it, I ended up getting a wife in one of my little pranks, but that's another story for another day. Megumi had just announced to me that she was pregnant and needed to go to the doctors. I was, as you can imagine, in the clouds. I was thrilled."

"Too bad you got gypped," Inuyasha said sympathetically. Kagome tried to smother to smile with a scowl as she hit him on the hand again.

"Enough." Then she made a motion for Kentaro to continue.

"So, I drove like a mad man to the hospital. As we were waiting for the doctor, another couple came in. It was a man and his wife and son. The wife was in the husbands arms. She had blood all over her and looked like she had been in a bar fight. The man asked for help, that his wife had gotten into a car accident. His arm was bleeding and he had a huge cut on his forehead. His son looked so terrified. His arm was broken, it looked like and he was scrapped up pretty bad.

(Flashback)

"_I'm sorry sir, but the doctor is in surgery. He won't be out for an hour," the nurse said. The man gripped his wife tighter, his eyes panicked._

"_But you don't understand. She's pregnant. I can't loose her!"_

_Kentaro jumped up when he heard that. Next to him, his wife looked up, startled. _

"_Kentaro. What's wrong?"_

"_I have to help him," he mumbled. Megumi looked to where he was gazing and gasped. She jumped to her feet and followed her husband to the small family._

"_Excuse me, perhaps I could help," Kentaro interrupted and a pair of gold eyed zeroed in on him._

"_Please, you have to help me. She's pregnant!" _

"_I understand that. I can help." But when he reached for the woman in the man's arms, he only tightened his grip. "My mother taught me some healing methods. I can help you. But you have to give her to me. I'll help you." The man nodded numbly and didn't stop when Kentaro reached for the battered woman. Her long silver hair fell over her face like a curtain. She looked like she was beautiful under all the blood. _

_She moaned as Kentaro placed her on the tiled floor gently. Her eyes flickered open to revile them to be a deep, mahogany brown. _

"_You're going to be okay," Kentaro whispered in a soothing voice. _

"_Please…" she chocked, tears leaving tracks in the blood on her face. "I'm…pregnant. Save my baby." _

"_I will. You have to trust me. Close your eyes. Just close your eyes."_

_She nodded and did so gratefully. Kentaro closed his own eyes as his mother's spell circled in his head. He mouthed the words silently while behind him the man looked on anxiously._

"_Daddy?" his son tugged on his hand. He looked down. "Is Mama going to be okay?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears._

"_Yes, Sesshomaru. Mommy's going to be just fine." _

"_I don't want Mommy to die!" he said, sobbing and pressing his face against his father's legs. Megumi looked on with tears streaming down her own face. She gave a silent prayer for her husband's small healing abilities and crouched down next to the small boy. _

"_Hello. My name is Megumi. What's yours?"_

_He sniffled and rubbed his gold eyes. "Sesshomaru." _

"_Well, it's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." She patted his silver head and smiled gently. "You see that man with your mommy?" she asked gently, pointing._

"_Yes," he mumbled. His father looked on with a dazed look on his face. _

"_Well, he's my husband. And his mommy taught him all these neat healing spells. He's using those spells on your mommy right now. And if you help me pray real hard, it'll help my husband help you mommy. Okay?"_

"_Okay," he mumbled. She smiled again and offered her hand. Sesshomaru took it shyly and followed her to a group of waiting chair, hopping up onto her lap and snuggling into her warmth. _

"_Just close your eyes, Sesshomaru. And pray. Just pray," Megumi whispered, brushing back his bangs. He nodded, his eyes determined and slid his eyes closed and fisted his hands as he concentrated. Eventually, he was lulled asleep and his father walked over. _

"_Thank you," he whispered. "I guess I don't' really know how to handle this…"_

_She shook her head. "It's okay," she whispered back. She then smiled down at the small boy in her arms. "I just hope I end up with such an angel." She gave him a small smile. "You go over to your wife and do your own praying." He nodded and placed his hand gently on his son's head before leaving. He sat by his battered wife just as Kentaro sighed and stood._

"_I've done all I can. We'll see in a couple hours whether it worked or not." The man nodded silently. "What's your name?"_

"_Inutaisho."_

"_My name is Kentaro and that's my wife Megumi."_

"_I can't thank you enough," Inutaisho said earnestly, his eyes shinning. Kentaro smiled slightly._

"_Don't thank me yet," he said softly, then walked over to his waiting wife to leave the other man to his own wife._

"_Hey," he whispered and she smiled._

"_Hey," she murmured, kissing him softly. "You did a good thing, Kentaro. You're such a good man."_

_He sighed and settled down next to her as they both watched Inutaisho cradle his wife in his anxious arms. "I just hope I did good enough," he whispered and Megumi leaned her head on his broad shoulder. A shoulder the bore such weight, even though most of it wasn't his own, she thought lovingly. _

"_Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. It has to." _

(End Flashback)

"And it did," Inutaisho said, a small sad smile on his handsome face. "My wife did wake up, fully recovered and gave birth to Inuyasha." He sighed as he looked at his hands. Kagome looked on anxiously. She had never learned what had happened after the story ended. She knew it was something bad, but Inutaisho and Kentaro refused to speak of it until Inutaisho was ready. Kagome was sure even Inuyasha didn't know what happened to his mother.

"Thank you," she said softly, her eyes understanding. He nodded briskly and turned back to his food. Next to her, Inuyasha watched with intense eyes. His father always refused to tell him what happened to his brother and mother. Inuyasha had asked questions as a child, but had never gotten answers.

"Dad," he said, his voice hard. His father looked up wearily. "What happened after?" he said softly. Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha—"

"No!" he shouted, whipping his silver head in her direction. "I have a right to know! All my life, all I've ever gotten from my father is 'when I'm ready, son. I'll tell you then'. Well, when the hell are you ever going to be ready? What happened to my mother and my brother?" he demanded, turning back to his father. Worried, Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, please…"

"No, it's all right, Kagome," Inutaisho said softly, his eyes never leaving that of his son's. He felt shame burn in his heart at the heart break he saw in those eyes, eyes so much like his own.

"But, I know it's so hard on you…" Kagome began again. He shook his head at her.

"Inuyasha is right. He has a right to know what happened to the family he never had a chance to meet."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes though he felt a little guilt at having to push his father, who had done the best he could. But he needed to know, had to.

Inutaisho sighed and pushed aside his food, his appetite gone. "Well, Inuyasha, like I said, after we meet Kentaro and his wife, your mother was fine and so were you. She and I were ecstatic about the baby, even Sesshomaru was. He was such a timid boy," he said, affection and sadness clear in his voice as he stared in the distance. "Always so quiet. Your mother and I tried so hard to get him to be more outgoing, sending him on play dates with other boys his age, signing him up in sports, but he never really opened up. Until we announced that you were coming. Then he wouldn't stop bragging about having a little brother on the way." He chuckled softly. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand tightly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then it was time," he said softly, his smile falling and his eyes haunted. Beside him, Kentaro looked at his close friend with complete understanding. He didn't like to talk about how Megumi had died in childbirth, but he had gotten over it, Kouga helping heal his wounds, but Inutaisho had never really gotten over it, not completely.

"She called me at work. She was so happy, you were ready to come and she needed a ride to the hospital. She and Megumi were supposed to be due within a few weeks of each other." He flicked a glance at Kentaro, who smiled and nodded, understanding. " I got home as soon as I could. At the hospital, the doctor whisked her away. I didn't see her again until after you were born…

(Flashback) (AN: There are a lot of these in the beginning, FYI)

_Inutaisho paced anxiously over the tiles. Sitting calmly across from his pacing form, Kentaro and Megumi smiled at him. _

"_Come on, Taisho, you know everything's going to be okay. She's a strong woman," Kentaro said, laughing slightly. Inutaisho sent him a scowl, but continued to pace._

"_I know that, but I can't help but worry. I mean, my child and my wife's lives are at stake. Anything could go wrong…" He trailed off and he began to imagine the various scenarios that could happen, his heart beating faster with panic at each one. Megumi laughed and rubbed her large stomach when she felt the baby stir. _

"_Calm down," she said softly. "Here comes the doctor now." Inutaisho whirled around and almost pounced on the calm man in white that approached him._

"_Your wife and the baby are doing great," the young doctor said, his face lit with a small smile. _

_Inutaisho sighed and almost collapsed. "Can I see her?" He needed to see for himself, to make sure._

_When the doctor nodded, he was off at blurring speed and was in front of his wife's door in a second. _

_As he opened the door a smile crossed his features as he saw his wife, his mate. She lay amongst the white sheets, her silver hair shinning brightly in the lights. Her face was pale but radiant. In her arms, she held a small bundle that squirmed and a small cry emitted as Inutaisho strode across the room._

"_Hey," she said softly, leaning her face up for his kiss. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, lips, trying to keep his heart of bursting. He then leaned his cheek against hers, and sighed as he gazed at his new son. _

"_Isn't he beautiful," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. _

"_Just like his old man."_

_She laughed weakly. "God, I'm so tired. Can you give Inuyasha to the nurse? I need some sleep."_

_He nodded and gently lifted Inuyasha into his strong arms. "I'll take care of Inuyasha. You just rest." She sighed and gratefully closed her eyes. _

(End Flashback)

"That was one of the happiest moments of my life," Inutaisho said, sighing and smiling. "I still remember how she looked…"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide slightly, his mouth turned down in confusion. He held Kagome's hand a little tighter and she pressed her shoulder against his to offer unspoken comfort.

"So…how…did Mom…"

His father's eyes saddened once more. "It was a month or two after you had been born, I believe. I was on my way home from work after a long day. Your mother had called me and asked me to pick you up from Megumi's. It turned out Megumi had gone into labor that very day and had given you to Kentaro until I could get home. When I had you in tow, I headed home." His voice faded slightly as the memories flashed behind his eyes.

(Another Flashback)

_Inutaisho tried in vain to quiet a fussy Inuyasha as he drove with one hand and one eye on the road. After almost side swiping another car, he gave up and tried to ignore his son's throaty cries as he rubbed his tired eyes. _

_He pulled into his drive with a loud sigh. Just as he grabbed the tired Inuyasha and headed to the door he heard it. It was faint, almost making him think it was the wind, but with his keen hearing, he heard it yet again. It was a muffled cry. And it was coming from inside. Panic seized him as he almost ripped the door off its hinges yanking open the door. _

"_I'm home!" he yelled as he placed Inuyasha in his chair and paused to listen again. But there was nothing. Inutaisho's heart seemed to be racing uncontrollably in his chest. _

_There it was. A distant cry. It was coming from the basement. In a millisecond he was in front of the basement door and pressing his ear against it. _

"_NO!" he heard with jarring clarity. "Inutaisho! Inuyasha! Run, please!" _

_He was through the door before the cry finished echoing through the house. _

_There she was, his wife, spread out on the spare bed, her ankles and wrists tied tightly to the headboards, her eyes wide with fright and panic. Her silver hair gleamed with an almost ghostly clarity. _

"_Inutaisho! Get Inuyasha and run! He's here!"_

_He ran to her side and made quick work of the ropes._

"_Who?" His voice was soft, calm, deadly. _

"_N—" But she was cut off by a deafening blast coming from upstairs. "Inuyasha!" she cried, her voice breaking weakly from a raw throat. _

"_I'll get him. I'll be right back." But just as Inutaisho got up the stairs and looked around he saw that nothing was wrong. Everything was as it had been, Inuyasha sleeping soundly in his chair. "Son of a bitch!" He cried just as he heard a slight cry from down stairs. "No!"_

_But it was too late._

_

* * *

  
_

**(AN: I'm going to be mean and cut you off here. Sorry. But thanks for reading!)**

**Jane**


End file.
